Learning to Love
by twilightinsane36
Summary: All of their stories were different. She changed James' view on school, and life. Albus thought love wasn't for him, when it really was. He was Lily's Forbidden Prince Charming, but they made it work. The stories of James, Albus and Lily learning to love.


This chapter is about how each of the Potter children met their spouse. And also, these were meant to be short and sweet, without many details leading up to their marriage. In other chapters I'll add in the particulars.

…

**Character: James**

**Song: Falling In, by Lifehouse**

"_Every time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase."_

James didn't go to Hogwarts with the intention of learning, staying out of trouble, and most of all, to meet girls. No, he had one purpose at Hogwarts; to play Quidditch.  
>But, that resolve didn't last long.<p>

It was in his fourth year that he first noticed Carlie Wood. Of course, she'd been at Hogwarts with him for the past four years, but it wasn't until he was fourteen that he saw her in a whole new light. Before, she was simply another girl with red hair and blue eyes. After however, she became THAT girl, with beautiful golden-red hair, that he longed to touch, and THAT girl with vivid blue eyes that danced when she smiled that smile he couldn't resist.  
>She made his heart race every time he saw her in the corridors, or at every Quidditch game where she was smiling up at him.<br>By the end of his fourth year, James was fairly convinced that he was in love with Miss Carlie Wood, but the problem was that he was certain it was nothing more than friendship to her.  
>However, this wasn't the truth. Carlie had in fact been in love with James since the very first time she met him, on the train their first year.<br>She was thrilled when she discovered that James had been sorted into Gryffindor with her.  
>Everyday for her first four years, Carlie prayed that James would notice her, and finally ask her out, and she was just about to give in and ask him when he came to her.<br>It was the first morning of their fifth year, and James had woken up early and went down to the common room.  
>He knew that he would finally ask her today. He crossed his fingers and hoped that she wouldn't say no.<br>Upstairs, Carlie was busy getting ready, she had seen James going to the common room, and wouldn't be caught dead with a head full of knots.  
>She combed through the tangles roughly, hoping that she and James would be alone for a minute; she was going to ask him today.<br>Finally, she was presentable enough to go see James.  
>She took a deep breath and headed down.<br>James began to pace as he formulated a plan, his heart racing.  
>Suddenly, someone -a girl- stumbled on the stairs. His breath caught when he turned his head and saw Carlie.<br>"Good morning, James." she greeted nervously.  
>"Morning, Carlie."<br>The girl took a seat in the chair next to the fire.  
>James sat across from her.<br>"How was your sleep?" James asked  
>"oh, fine."<br>"Mmm." he said, running his fingers through his messy hair.  
>"Are you okay?" she asked<br>"Carlie, will you go out with me?" he blurted, unaware of where the outburst had come from.  
>Carlie looked shocked. Things sure were working out.<br>"I'd love to James." she replied with a smile.  
>James grinned in response.<br>They left the common room together, fingers intertwined, and they never looked back. After their seventh year, they were married. Just two months after graduating.  
>Their first child, Hayden James, was born a year later.<p>

… 

**Character: Albus**

**Song: Bless the Broken Road, by Rascal Flatts **

"_Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow, kept pushing through, because I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."_

Albus was never good with girls, and this was why he had decided he was forever alone, but that he was okay with it.  
>He figured he could grow up to become the worlds youngest Minister of Magic or something like that. Who needed love anyway?<br>So Albus finished his years at Hogwarts without a single girlfriend or crush. He was determined to keep it like that too.  
>Al quickly moved up the ministry ladder from department to department. And still, his resolve was unshaken.<br>It wasn't until right after his twenty-seventh birthday that Albus realized something; he wasn't going anywhere. Although he thought that he was big and important, he really wasn't. Just because he had been shifted around for the past ten years didn't mean that he was even close to being minister.  
>He quit the ministry after that realization, and settled down as a Hogwarts professor. He taught Potions, something he'd always had the upper hand in.<br>It was then that he figured he needed something else; something to fill the void in his heart where his ambitions had been crushed.  
>He searched for years to find whatever it was that he needed.<br>Finally, as Albus approached forty years old, he found what he had needed;  
>a beautiful lady named Jessica Michaels. Jessica was only twenty-eight. She was another professor whom Albus had always thought pretty, but knew he'd be crossing several lines by going after her.<br>However, over the course of the school year, the pair of teachers came to know each other better.  
>The careful lines Albus had drawn became blurred and he suddenly realized that he loved Jessica, and later that she loved him back.<br>At the end of the school year, Albus and Jessica went to visit his family; and they were delighted to finally meet Mrs. Jessica Potter.  
>Jessica often said that Albus was what she had been desperately searching for. Albus often said that if he hadn't been so stubborn in his early years, that he wouldn't have found the one he'll love forever.<br>Years later, Jessica and Albus added yet another set of twins to the family;  
>Jess Harry and Ally<br>…..

Character: Lily

Song: Dancin' Away With My Heart, by Lady Antebellum

"_I can still feel you lean in to kiss me."_

Lily was popular with the boys, however, she had her standards. All the boys that threw themselves at her were either disgusting, or weren't willing to respect her. She had yet to find a decent boy who would like her for her, and not for her looks.  
>She'd been through numerous boyfriends, and dozens of heartbreaks, and as sixth year dawned she told herself that this would be the year; the year she met prince charming.<br>Everywhere she went she had her eyes out, scanning the corridors and classrooms for him.  
>It didn't take long for her to spot him; but she knew it would definitely not be okay to go after him. He was way too old, but she'd known him since she was born. He had always been there for her, during every difficulty and trial. He'd always been like a brother to her, but now it was painfully obvious; she was in love the defense against the dark arts teacher; Teddy Lupin. Teddy was her prince charming. It didn't matter that there was a ten year age difference. She loved him, and she had to make him see that he loved her too.<br>Christmas came quickly that year. Lily had opted to stay at Hogwarts, claiming to her parents that her friend was staying and didn't want to be alone. But really, it was so she could spend time with Teddy.  
>On the night of the Yule Ball, Lily got all dressed up, although she didn't have a date; she was hoping Teddy would show up.<br>And show up he did. Lily thought he looked quite handsome in his dress robes.  
>Lily sat up straight and looked in the direction of the professor. He noticed her and went to sit next to her.<br>"How you doing, little Sis?" he said, using his nickname for her before throwing his arm around her. A shock went through her.  
>"I'm doing well. You?"<br>"I'm doing pretty great." he said, and then to her delight, added in a whisper "Now that I'm with you."  
>Lily grinned at him.<br>"Want to dance?" he asked. Lily's face fell.  
>"Is that allowed?"<br>"Sure! Why not?" he said as he took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Other teachers and students watched in surprise.  
>"You're looking great, Lils." he said, pulling her closer.<br>"Well, thank you. You look great too." she leaned her head onto his shoulder as they twirled.  
>"Lily, I've been meaning to tell you something; it's been on my mind a lot this year."<br>Lily's heart leapt "What is it Teddy?"  
>"Well, I'm not sure how allowed this is, but... Lily, I'm in love with you. I have been since you turned fourteen. You're beautiful, Lily. I can't stand being away from you. Every time you walk into my class, I have to recollect my thoughts and remember to breathe. I really, truly do, love you."<br>Tears filled up in Lily's eyes. "Oh, Teddy. I love you too. I love you a lot."  
>Teddy pulled her even closer and leaned down to kiss her head, right after a quick glance to make sure nobody was looking.<br>"I will always love you. Always." he promised sincerely before stealing one last kiss, on her lips this time.

Teddy proposed to Lily that spring, a month before school was over, despite the fact that he was a teacher, and that she still had a year left of school. The pair was no doubt in love. And although her family wasn't thrilled that she was being married at just sixteen, Lily Potter became Lily Lupin after just two weeks of being engaged.  
>That fall of her seventh year, Lily returned to Hogwarts married and expecting a baby girl.<br>Little Libby Tonks Lupin was born in February of Lily's seventh year, even amongst all the judgment of her peers and his coworkers. Lily and Teddy had what they wanted, and they were in complete bliss.


End file.
